Baka & Ed, Edd n Eddy
by SamuraiVampireHunterJCT
Summary: As Edwin Horace Hill,Eddward Marian Vincent and Eddy Skiper Sampson (yea i give the Eds their voice actors last names) transfer to Fumizuki Academy they end up in class F, as they befriend Akihisa Yoshii the school idiot and his bestfriend Yuuji Sakamoto the class rep, as they make new friends and get into new misadvengers and find some romance, even if it Kills Eddy.
1. Goodbye, Cul-De-Sec and America

_**Hello reiders i like welcome you to my very first fic**_

 _ **for starters i don't own Ed Edd n Eddy nor do i owen Baka and Test**_ _**Ed,Edd n Eddy is a cartoon created by Danny Anttonnucci and Baka and Test is an light novel/manga/anime created by Kenji Inoue**_

 _ **and a shout out to my friends and fellow authors Axeloftheflame and Jboy44, and big thanks to my Beata Tester EagleTsubasa who i codent codent do this fic withput**_

 _ **WARRNING:thier will be parrings some nun canon now on to the story,**_

* * *

 _ **PEACH CREEK U.S.A**_

in a beutifull house in the Cul-De-Sec

"ED!" inside the house the yelling of an angry 14 year old girl can be hard, inside the basement a 6 foot tall young man of about 17 years of age with monobrow sits in his room watching monster movies, till all of a sudden he hears angry girl call his name _"ED!"_ shouted the girl,

" _OH_ _N_ _O_ _SERAH!_ _"_ Ed panacks,

 **CRASH!**

Serah kicks the door in, as Serah marches towerds Ed,

Ed gets on his knees and starts beging _"PLEAS_ _E_ OH PLEASE SERAH I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING PLASE DON'T TELL MOM!" cries Ed,

till all of a souten Serah holds an envolope in front of Ed suprising Ed as he looks _"this came_ for you in the mail it's from Japan" Serah smiles,

"What you think i was going to do silly? i haven't beaten you up or told mom on you in 6 years" Serah giggles,

ever since the incedent with Eddy's brother Ed and Serah have gottin closer as brother and sister and all the kids in the Cul-De-Sec have accapted the Eds all accaept for Kevin who somewhat still hates the Eds and still calls them Dorks, as Ed reads the later Serah looks with concern

 _"Whats **it** say Big Brother" _ Ed looks up at Serah with a big grin on his face,

 _"YAY!" Ed picks up Serah and spins her in the air_

 _"LITTLE SISTER LITTLE SISTER! I APPLIED TO GO TO SCHOOL IN JAPAN AND I'VE BEEN ACCEPTED! IM GOING TO SEE GODZILLA!"_ says Ed as he pulls Serah down for a hug

 _"Big Brother Godzilla isn't real" Serah giggles_ as she hugs her brother,

 _"I GOTTA GO TELL DOUBLE D AND EDDY"_ yells Ed in delight as he runs off,

 _"HAHA that brother of min"_ says Serah as she sees her brother as he runs out,

 _"Eddy Double_ D!" Ed calls out his friends

, _"ED EDDY!"_ anther young man runs out he is the same age as Ed and was wearing a black woolly hat,

 _"Great, why_ _did_ **i** _applied?"_ walks out anther young man but he doesn't seem too happy, he was rather short about 5'3,

as Ed and Double D run up to each and start to celibrate

 _"WERE GOING_ _TO JAPAN! WERE GOING TO JAPAN!"_ the 2 chanted,

 _"Whats so great_ _about_ _going to_ Japan any way? _were_ _just_ _going_ _to_ _some_ _school"_ Eddy complained

 _"But Eddy_ _this_ is a _once_ _in_ a _life_ _time_ _opertonity for_ _us_ **we** _can_ _benifete_ _allot_ _from studing_ _in_ **a** _foreign_ _country"_ Double D informed him

 _"Watever sockhead"_ says Eddy sarcastically,

 _"BUT EDDY! JAPAN EDDY? SUSHI EDDY! SAMURAIS EDDY! NINJAS EDDY! ULTRAMAN EDDY! SUPER SENTAI EDDY! KAMEN RIDER EDDY! SUMO WRESTLING EDDY! KATANAS EDDY! ANIME EDDY! MANGA EDDY! GODZILLA EDDY! JAPAAAAN EDDDDY!" shouts Ed_

" _ALRIGH_ _T!_ _ALRIGHT!_ _jess_ _monobrows_ come _down"_ said an annoyed Eddy,

 _"Now_ _now,_ _we shold held_ _home and_ _start pack_ _awere_ _belongings_ _and_ _get_ _some_ _rest_ _since_ _is_ _going_ _to_ _be_ a _long_ _trip_ _tommorow"_ says Double D,

 _"Like_ _how_ _long?"_ asks Eddy,

 _"Well_ _according_ _to my_ _calculations, it will_ _be_ a 5 hour _flight,Eddy"_ Double D informed him

"5 _Hours?"_ asks Eddy

 _"Yes"says_ Double D,

 _"Stupid Japanese_ _school..._ _im going_ _home_ _to_ _pack"_ says Eddy,

 _"Good idea_ _Eddy"_ Double D ackowledges

 _"HEHEHE! Japan"_ laughs Ed with delight,

 _ **NEXT DAY 6:OO A.M.**_

 _"So_ _long Big_ _Brother"_

 _"So_ _long_ _Serah"_ Ed and Serah hug each other goodbye,

 _"Goodbye_ _Ed"_ said Jimmy as he hugs Ed,

 _"Goodbye_ _Jimmy"_ said Ed,

 _"Goodbye_ _Double_ D" Serah hugs Double D

 _"Take_ _care_ _Serah"_ said Double D, as Double D now says farewell to Jimmy,

Eddy and Serah stare dowen at each other till all of a sudden they smile at each other and give each a hug

 _"Goodbye_ _Pipsqueak"_ says Serah

 _"Goodbye Twerp"_ said Eddy, as they brake the hug they laugh,

 _"Hey Jimmy! remember_ _what_ i _tight_ _yea"_ _says_ Eddy as he gives Jimmy a thumbs up and a wink,

 _"You got it"_ said Jimmy as he also gives Eddy a thumbs up and a wink,

 ** _HONK! HONK!_**

 _"Oh_ _awere_ _raid_ _is_ _here_ _we_ _better_ _get_ _going now"says_ double D,

as the cab leaves Serah and Jimmy wave goodbye, "i _promise_ i _wasn't_ _gonna_ _cry, my_ _big_ _brother_ _is growing_ _up"_ cried Serah,

 _"There there_ _Serah"_ Jimmy consoles Serah,

 _"Hehehehe!"_ Eddy gives a little evil shakle

 _"_ _Eddy_ _whats_ _so_ _funny"_ asks a consern Double D

"I _left_ _Kevin_ a _little_ _suprise, courtesy of Rolf"_ grin Eddy

 _"Eddy? must_ _you_ _stoop to such_ a _juvenile_ _prank?"_ said Double D, _"HAHAHA!"_ lauths Ed,

 _"ED!"_ said Double D with a sturn vioce, as the cab lives the Eds wave good bye to ech resident of Cul-De-Sec,

 _"SEE_ _YA LATER_ _DUDES!"_ waves Nazz as the

cab pas her, _"SAY_ _GOODBYE_ _PLAINK!"_ Jonny waves Plank as the cab passies him,

 _"EDBOYS!"_ waves Rolf as the cab passies his farm

" _TANKS FOR THE GIFT ROLF!"_ yells Eddy as the cab passies Rolf's farm

,as Kevin opens his front door all of sudden,,, _**CRASSSSSH!**_ a gint buket of manure falls on him,

Eddy pops out the window with both middle fingers in the air,

 _"HEY_ _KEV_ _HOW_ _YOUR_ _LITTLE_ _SUPRISE_ I _LEFT_ _YOU?_ _HOW_ _DOES_ _THAT_ _SHIT_ _TEASE_ _LIKE?_ _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_ Eddy lauths as he gets back in the cab,

Kevin spits out a big chunk of manure _"im_ _gonna_ _get you_ _Dork, just you wait"_ says Kevin with intent as he sees the cab live the Cul-De-Sec,

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA" Ed and Eddy lauth as Double D rolls his eyes,_

 _"Ah! lighten_ _up_ _Sock_ _Head"_ said Eddy

 _"IT'S_ _FUNNY_ _DOUBLE_ D! _HAHAHAHAHA!"_ says Ed,

 _"Ed,_ _thiers_ _noting_ _humorus_ _about_ _outher_ _people's_ _misfortune"_ _says_ Double D,

"HERE _COME!_ FA! FA! Famizozo?" Eddy tries to pronounce the school's name

"Fa? _Fa?_ _Famimi?"_ Ed tries to prounce the school's name,

 _"hey_ _Double_ D? _what_ _was_ _the_ _school's_ _name?"_ _Eddy_ asks,

"it's Fumizuki _Academy_ _Eddy"_

 _"Yea_ that, i just hope _we_ get to meet _some_ _hot_ _Japanese_ _chicks"_ said Eddy

"OH! Eddy!" says Double D annoyed

 _"Buttered_ _Toast!"_ says Ed, as the cab heds off with the 3 friends in it in it as they hed thier way too new advengers and and new friends.

 ** _INPUT MUSIC THE BAKA AND TEST OVA INTRO THEME_**

as it un zooms from the cab and zooms to the sky big blue letter come up saying **_"BAKA"_** with Akihisa's avator inprinted in it as the sound of children chanting " **Ed,Edd** **n** **Eddy"** more big letters come up in oringe this saying **" _Ed, Edd n Eddy"_** in big letter it says

 _ **"BAKA & Ed,Edd n Eddy"**_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUE!**_

 _ **END MUSIC**_

* * *

 _ **SO THERE YOU HAVE IT THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY FIRST FIC HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT**_

 _ **NEXT CHAPTER WEILE MEET AKIHISA AND HIS FRIENDS**_

 _ **NOTE I ALREADY GOT THE PERING PLESE NO FLAMES IF SOME CONNON PERRING ARENT PARID OK, AND SPACHAL THANKS TO AXElOfTHEFLAME and jboy44 for the addvice on writhing fan fiction thanks guys as well A very spachall thank YOUto my Beata tester Eagle Tsubasa.**_

 _ **SO AGIAN HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY FIC SEE YOU NEXT TIME.**_


	2. Wellcome to Japan and Fumizuki Academy

_**Hello true belivers and Wellcome to chapter 2 of Baka & Ed,Ed n Eddy, first spalchal thanks to the readers and those who reviewed thank you for the reviews and the advice, now finally heres were the Eds enter Fumizuki Academy and meet the cast of Baka and Test and now,**_

 _ **WARNING:there will be parring most of them non canon,**_ _ **so no flames please.**_

 _ **now on too the story** _

* * *

_**FUMIZUKI ACADEMY JAPAN**_

"OH SHIT! HOW THE HELL DID THEY FIND OUT ABOUT HER!?"says a young man as he runs from a mob of students in black cloaks,

"COME BACK AND FACE YOUR PUNISHMENT, YOSHII!" yells one of the guys in black cloack,

"HEY AKIHISA! HAVE YOU TODE THEM ABOUT HER YET!?" asks a tall spiked haried young man as he run up to Akihisa,

"YUUJI! NO I HAVENT BUT FOR SOME REASON THE F.F.F, FOUND OUT!" Akihisa informs him,

"WHAT ABOUT YOU!? HAVE YOU TODE HER ABOUT HER YET!?" asks Akihisa,

"NO!" Yuuji inform him, as long stright purpal hair waves as blue sparks fly,revealing a purple-haired girl holding a taser hot on Yuuji's trial,

"THEN WHY IS SHOUKO COMING AFTER YOU?... WAIT NEVER MIND" says Akihisa,

"AKI, WE'D BETTER SPLIT UP!" says Yuuji,

"RIGHT!" says Akihisa, as they run of in opposite directions, with the F.F.F chasing after Akihisa while Shouko goes after Yuuji,

meanwhile with the Eds,

"Stupid school uniform" says Eddy as he loosens his tie,

"i can't believe it and after i studied so hard" says Double D while still in shock, "All my life's work flush down the toilet, just for what? for bing a half hour late for the plasement test" Double D continues

"Jess Double D take it easy" says Eddy

"TAKE IT EASY!? TAKE IT EASY!? DO YOU YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD I WORK TO GET INTO A GOOD CLASS!" Double D lashes out at Eddy and Ed,

"AND YOU OF ALL PEOPLE HAVE THE NERVE TO TELL ME TO TAKE IT EASY RIGHT AFTER YOU TURN OFF MY ALARM CLOCK JUST BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO SLEEP IN!" continues a frustrated Double D, as they pass class A,

"Look at that room, so big, so organize" says Double D as he looks at Class A tough the glass,

"Jess Double D i'm sorry, really, i'm real sorry" says Eddy with remorse

"The Principal, she said i had the potential to be in Class A, now all that is gone" says Double D with sadness still in his vioce

"OHHH! scow that old hag" says Eddy,

"But Double D were in the same class" says Ed,

"Oh Ed, your right perhaps we can make the best of it, besies it dosent mater if i dident end in a good class at lest im with my friends" says Double D

"Atta boy Sock Head" says Eddy, giving Double D a smiles, "By the way, that teacher running the placement dident he say he'll awere home room teacher, what was his name again?" asks Eddy,

"Nishimura-sensei" Double D informs him

"No! No! what was that other one all the kids call him? OH THAT'S RIGHT! Ironman" says Eddy,

"HAHAHAHA! Ironman,Tony Stark,Marvel Comics" says Ed,

"Ed, Ironman is just a comic book superhe..."Double D tries to tell Ed as he was interupted by a male voice,

"WATCH OUT!" yells the voice,

 _ **CRASH!**_

somebody collides with the Eds,

"HEY! watch were your going!" says Eddy with a stern voice,

"Sorry about that, I GOTTA GO!" says Akihisa as he tries to run off, all of a sudden Akihisa notices he's not moving, as he notices the big one of trio has him by the collar of his shirt,

"PUT ME DOWN, I GOTTA FIND SOME WHERE TO HIDE FROM THEM!" says Akihisa, as Ed examines him curiosity,

"My goodness, it seems somebody is after him, we have to help him" says Double D,

"Yeah, but how?" says Eddy

"I KNOW!"says Ed with excitment as he puts Akihisa on his back and put his jacket over him,as the F.F.F pass by them, after all the F.F.F were gone

Ed lets Akihisa out, as Akihisa gasps for air,

"thank...you...so...much...i...appre...ci...ated...a...lot"says Akihisa still gasping for air,

"mind explaning why those students in black cloaks were after you?"says Double D,

"Yeah, what was that all about?" says Eddy,

"It's a long story, lets just say it's over a girl, by the way my name is Akihisa Yoshii" Akihisa introdocies himself,

"I'm Ed Hill" Ed intodoces himself,

"I'm Eddy Sampson" Eddy introduces himself,

"I'm Edd Vincent, plaese too meet you Yoshii-san" Double D introdoces himself,

"Likewise Hill-san, Vincent-san. Sampson-san" says Akihisa as he bows,

"Anyways i gota get to class it was nice meeting you" says Akihisa,

"Ummm Yoshii-san? do you know how to get to Class F?" Double D asks,

"Oh, thats my class, i'll take you thier" Akihisa inforums them,then all of a sudden,Ed picks up Eddy Double D and Akihisa

"Whats going on?"asks Akihisa with fear,

"HAHAHA! HIT IT MONOBROW!"says Eddy

 _ **VRUM! VRUM!**_

The sound of an engine as Ed's feet kicks the floor bords back as he takes off with Akihisa,Eddy and Double D on his back,

as Ed took off the door to Class A opens as a girl with brown shoulder length hair and green eyes comes out,

"Aki?" the girl calls Akihisa with concern,

"That's funny, I was certain i hard Akihisa's voice, I just hope those F.F.F idiots didn't get him" says the girl with a worried expression,

Meanwhele in Class F

"Class today we have three new foreign exchange students from America" Ironman addresses the class, all of sudden,

 ** _CRASSSSSSSH!_**

Ed crashes tough the door,

"Here we are" says Ed as he drops Double D, Eddy and Akihisa, as the entere class looks with disbelief,

"good your here, Yoshii take your seat" says Ironman, as Akihisa walk up to his seat,

"now shell by you introducing your selves" Ironman address the Eds, as they stand in front of the class,

"i'm Edwin Hill" Ed bows,

"i'm Eddward Vincent" Double D bows,"Eddy,bow" Double slitly elbows Eddy

"fine, i'm Eddy Skipper Sampson" Eddy bows, as the entere class laugh,

"HAHAHA! SKIPPER"says somebody in the back ground"

"Stupid Japanese school..." says Eddy under his breath as he walks towards his seat,

"That big one is pretty cute" giggled a pink-haired girl as she looks at Ed and blushes,

" **G** **ood maybe telling Himeji about her won't be so hard, now about Minami..."** Akihisa thought

"Hmmmm, The one with hat is pretty cute" says Minami as she looks at Double D,

 **"ok mayb telling Minami won't be hard..."** Akihisa thought

 _ **LATER DURING LUCH BRAKE**_

"Hello please too meet you, I'm Yuuji Sakamoto, I'm the class representative" Yuuji introduces himself to the Eds,

"Weren't you being chased by that purple-haired chick earlier today?" says Eddy,

"Eddy, thats rude!" says Double D

"Yeah, Thats a long story for anouther time, Whats importent right now, is that you saved Akihisa today" Yuuji aknowledges them

"yeah, if it wasn't for you guys the F.F.F would've gotn me for sure" Akihisa aknowledges them aswell,

"yes, and just to let you 3 know is that your among friends here" says Yuuji,

"Jess, thank Sa..."says Eddy untill Yuuji interrupts him,

"Yuuji, call me Yuuji" says Yuuji,

"And you can call all me Akihisa, but some of my friends call me Aki for short" says Akihisa,

"I'm Hideyoshi Kinoshita" a feminine looking student introduces himself,"and just to let you know i'm a guy" Hideyoshi states as all 3 Eds look at him with skepticism,

"Sure" all 3 Eds say

"I'm Kouta Tsuchiya" a blue-haired young man with camera introduces himself,

"Im Ed" says Ed

"Just call me Eddy, Never mind the stupid middle name" says Eddy,

"And you all can call me Double D" says Double D,

"Double D?" everybody looks stand,

"Yes because my name has 2 Ds" Double D explines to them,as the only two girls, join in on conversation,

"I'm Minami Shimada" Minami introduces herself,

"Just to let you guys know, i know what you guys are going tough, i maybe Japanese but i actually grow up in Germany and when i came hare i had to luern a new languedge" Minami informs them,

"Why, thats pretty impressive Shimada-san as is not easy learning a new language" Double D aknowledges her,

"Thank you Vincent-san thats sweet" says Minami as she blushes,

"Yeah now, we have to do something about that small rack" says Akihisa, all of a sudden Minami has Akihisa in a Boston crab,

"YOU TAKE THAT BAAAACK!" yells Minami as Akihisa screams in pain, as Kouta tries to take a picture up her skirt all of a sudden,

 ** _B_** _ **OOMB!**_

Kouta's nose erupts in blood,as Double D looks in shock,

"Hello my name is Mizuki Himeji" Mizuki introduces herself, "i made lunch for everybody, want to try?" says Mizuki

"umm... No thanks, I already ate" say all the boys backing away and giving nevice smiles,

"Don't eat Himeji's cooking" wispers Hideyoshi to Eddy and Double D

"Yeah, her cooking is toxic" whispers Yuuji, all of a sudden Ed everything Mizuki made,

"It's Good" says Ed as he chews,

"why thank you, Hill-san" says Mizuki with delight as she bluches, as all the guys look in shock,

"unbelevable" says Hideyoshi still in shock

 _ **LATER THAT AFTERNOON**_

"HAHA!oh wow Guts" says Ed as he reads a volume of Berserk,

"cool from left to right and in color, wow Ed i never read an American manga before and wow Wolverine is such a badass"says Akihisa as he reads X-Men,

as Akihisa and Ed read comics and manga, Yuuj, Double D and Eddy have a conversation,

"So, your saying shes been tring to get you too merry her since you were kids?" says Double D

"Yeah,Pretty much" Yuuji addreses them,

"Damn Yuuji thats messed up" says Eddy,

"Yes definitely,you see Yuuji the three of us were in your shoes a couple of years ago" says Double D, as Yuuji looks at them wide eyed,

"Really?"says Yuuji,

"Oh yes, you see Ed,Eddy and myself were often chase tied up in chains and tortured by these three sisters who lived in a trailer park" Double D continus, as Yuuji looks wide eyed with his mouth open with dredd,

"Kankers" Eddy state,as heads to doors and looks outside,as he sees Shouko heading his deraction,

"YUUJI SHES COMING THIS WAY!" Eddy warns Yuuji,

"WERE DO I HIDE WERE DO I HIDE!?" Yuuji panics,

"Quick hide in here," says Eddy as him and Double D left up a cardbord box, as Yuuj gets craws into it, as Eddy and Double D sit on top of it,

"Excuse me, Have you all seen Yuuji Sakamoto?" Shouko asks, as she stands in the door way,

"Umm... he just left just a few minutes ago" Eddy lies to her

"were did he go?'Shouko asks,

"he won't that a way" Eddy lies again pointing her to a random direction, as Shouko runs off after Yuuji,

 **"That little one is pretty cute"** Shouko thougt of Eddy and blushes, as she runs after Yuuji

"Okay Yuuji the coast is clear she's gone" says Double D,

"Thanks guys" says Yuuji,

"Damn Yuuji, shes pretty hot" says Eddy and blushes as he just saw Shouko off,

"maybe so but i don't see her that way, besides i'm with someone else" says Yuuji,

"Yuuji Darling?"says a girl with short curly brown wearing a yellow hair band as she enters the room,

"Hiromi?" Yuuji addreses her,

"Hello im Hiromi Nakayashi, im the class E rep" Hiromi introduces herself

"Plese too meet you" says all 3 Eds

"Well thats my cue, Well Akihisa,Ed,Double D,Eddy take care" says Yuuji as he leves holding Hiromi's hand,

"Take care Yuuji" say all four friends as they wave good bye, to their friend,

"AKIHISA!" a girl who resambles Hideyoshi on Akihisa, as she kissies him passionatly with tears falling from her eyes, as she brakes the kiss,

"Hideyoshi?" the Eds question,

"No, no, Hideyoshi is my brother, Im Hideyoshi's twin sister, Yuuko Kinoshita" says Yuuko,

"Yuuko? What happen?" says Akihisa with concern, as he sees the leader of the F.F.F being carried out by the F.F.F members with brozis on his face and a broken nose,"And what happend to Sugawa?" Akihisa asks,

"Oh Aki i was so warried i tight they got you" Yuuko Explanes as she kissies him on the cheek and on the nack,

 _ **MINI FLASHBACK**_

"WHERE IS HE?!" yells Yuuko, as all the F.F.F members tranble with fear,

"WHERES MY BOYFRIEND?! WHAT YOU DO TO HIM?!" yells Yuuko as she holds Sugawa aginest the wall,

"i swar i don't know, i dident do anything to him" Sugawa ansers with fear,

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT!" yells Yuuko as she trow a right hook,

 _ **END OF MINI FLASHBACK**_

"Damn Ed she's just like your sister" says Eddy,

"Oh Ha!"Ed agrees with him

"Defintley" Double D also agrees,

"Oh Yuuko" says Akihisa as he hugs her and kissies her on the forehead,"Don't worry about me, i was saved by my new friends" says Akihisa as he conferts her

"Yuuko i wode like you too meet Ed Hill, Edd Vincent we call him Double D-and Eddy Sampson" Akihisa introduces his friends to his girlfriend,

"oh thank you, thank you so much for saving my boyfriend" says Yuuko with delight,

"anytime" says Double D

"no sweat" says Eddy

"gravy" says Ed

"well i gota go, see you guys tommorow" says Akhisa as he leaves with Yuuko arm and arm,

"bye Aki" say the 3 friends,

as the Eds held home,

"isent it nice that we made new friends"

"yeah, Akihisa and Yuuji are Pretty Dandy guys"says Eddy

"HAHAHA! new friends" says Ed

 ** _THE NEXT DAY_**

"is it true Aki that you been with another girl? tell us Aki" says Minami with a dark red aura,

"yes Aki tell us" says Mizuki with a dark pink aura

"hey Yuuji come here" says Shouko with a dark purple aura,

as Akihisa and Yuuji look in fear the Eds also look in fear,as they halusanite, as a lightning bolt hits they see Shouko in Lee Kanker's outfit, Minami in Marie Kanker's outfit and Mizuki in May Kanker's outfit,

"AHHHHHHHHH! KANKERS!" sceam all 3 Eds, as they run off,all 3 girls look suprise,

"Kankers?" says Minami, as the Eds run off,

"POOR AKIHISA, POOR YUUJI THEY GOT THERE OWEN KANKERS!" says Double D

"YEA!"says Eddy,

"KANKERS BAD FOR ED" says Ed.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 _ **well foux thier you have spachal thanks to my readers, i hope you like reffinces and the clues for the parrings**_

 _ **well thier you have it i hope you enjoyed this chapter of Baka & Ed, Edd n Eddy see next chapter**_


	3. Heart Brake, New Love & New Kankers

**True Belevers welcome to chapter** **3 of Baka & Ed, Edd n Eddy**

 **now on to the story**

* * *

"I hope Eddy catches up soon" says Double D with concern, as he walks with Ed to School,

"Ahh dont worry Double D, Eddy will catch up soon" says Ed,

"I hope your right Ed" says Double D, as they approch the school they run into a friend of theirs,

"HEY AKI!" says Ed as he waves at Akihisa,

"Oh good morning Ed, Good morning Double D" says Akihisa as he waves back,

"Good morning Akihisa" says Double D as he waves back, "My my i see your on your way to school as well" says Double D,

"Yes"says Akihisa,"Care too join me?"Akihisa asks,

"we'll be delited" Double D answers him, as the tree friends apporoch the school gate,

"By the way weres Eddy?" Akihisa asks, wondering were his third friend is,

"Phone call" Ed answers him,

"Yes aprently,Eddy got a phone call from his cousin" Double D informs him

"Hmmm, his cousin? must be important" says Akihisa,

Meanwhile with Eddy

"yeah Dan I herd you the first time " says Eddy as he walk with his cell phone on hand,

 **"DAMN IT EDDY! SHE VIOLATED MY RIGHTS! SHE NEEDS TO PAY!"** says the voice comming out Eddy's phone,

"Listen I gotta get too school so i'll talk to you later" says Eddy as he hangs up and put his phone away,"Stupid Dan always making enemies everywhere he goes" says Eddy as he approaches the school all of a sudden he notices a girl crossing the street,"Isn't that the girl that likes Yuuji?" says Eddy as he notices that it's Shouko who was rubbing her eyes,"Is she crying? says Eddy as he tears falling from Shouko's eyes

Till all of a sudden a speeding car approaches her

"WATCH OUUUUT!" yells Eddy as he tackles Shouko out the way, as they both land on the sidewalk, as they get up Eddy and Shouko's eyes meet,as Shouko stares at Eddy still teary eyed with a dead pan look Eddy stares back wide eyed as he blushes a little,

"Ummm, are you alright?"says Eddy, as nodes her head still looking at Eddy with the same deadpan look,"What?" says Eddy as Shouko stars at him, "What? is there something in my face?" Eddy asks again,

As, Shouko just keeps staring at him, as Eddy smiles at her nervously,

"Well im glad your okay,I gotta head to class" says Eddy as he waves goodbye to Shouko as he runs off to class,"Jess what a wired girl" says Eddy as he runs

 _ **Later that day during Lunch Brake**_

"So Eddy ummm what was It that Dan wanted this morning to tell you?" Double D asks Eddy,

"Oh he wanted to tell me that he's atinding school here in Japan as well" Eddy informs him

"Great he's here too" says Double D as face palms himself with dried "what schoolis he going"

"I don't know some Catholic School called St **.** Chronica Academy" Eddy informs him,

"ST,CHRONICA ACADEMY!?" says everybody in their cycle,

"Yeah" Eddy answers them,

"St **.** Chronica Academy? thats like five blocks from here" Hideyoshi informs him,

"Oh? Really? maybe i'll give Dan a visit sometime" says Eddy,"But not right now, Right now he's having one of his grips right now" Eddy informs them

"My gash again? who is it this time?" says Double D while face palming himself,

"I don't know some girl named Yozora Mikazuki" Eddy informs them,

"Awww! isn't that sweat" says Mizuki

"Yeah your cousin finally found love" says Minami, as the Eds look at both girls till stuand all of a sudden

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" all tree Eds laguth at both girls comments,

"HAHAHAHAHA! DAN FIND LOVE!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GOOD ONE SHIMADA! HAHAHA!" says Eddy, as both girls look at the Eds with sweat drops falling from their heads, as the boys come down, Eddy then looks at Yuuji,

"By the way Yuuji, I ran into that purpal-hired girl that likes you this morning, she was crying for some" Eddy addresses him "Do you know whats wrong with her?" Eddy asks with a little concern,

"(sigh) I already told her about me and Hiromi" Yuuji informs him,

"Wow that mustive been hard on her" says Akihisa,

"Indeed especially since she has been infatuated with you since elementary school" says Double D,

"Yes it was,but she can't tribe on feeling that i will never return to her,besides it's whats best for her" says Yuuji, "And also it's whats best for me and Hiromi" Yuuji continues, till of a sudden Shouko shows up approaching the group,

"Oh Shouko? about this i'm so-" says Yuuji untill Shouko interrups him,

"It's fine Yuuji besis like you said it's whats best," says Shouko with a smile, "besides i'm here to see Sampson-san" says Shouko,

"Ok?" says Yuuji as Shouko approaches Eddy,

"Here Sampson-san, it's the least I can after what you saved my life this morning"says Shouko as she hands the lunchbox to Eddy

"Umm? thank Kiri-" says Eddy untill Shouko interups him,

"Please call me Shouko" Shouko insits,

"Ok? Umm? Shouko? thank you, you can call me Eddy" says Eddy while still surprised

"I'll see you later Eddy" says Shouko while she smiles at Eddy as she blush, as she leaves,

"Did she just say you saved her life?" asks Double D,

"Yeah, so what? I just push out of the way of speeding car" says Eddy,

"Good luck Eddy" says Yuuji,

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YUUJI?!" yells Eddy,

"Wow that's real sweet and brave of you Sampson-san, you actually saved her" says Minami

"Yes, your Just like a knight in shining armor saving a princess from a fire breathing dragon in a fairy tail" says Mizuki, as she imagins chibi version of Eddy wearing a suit of a riding a white horse and sword on his hand with Shouko on his lap and wearing a pink dress and a tiara,

"Yeah your just like Conan the Babarian when he savies a slave girl from an evil warlord" says Ed as he imagins Eddy now riding brown horse on a field of bones and skull wearing luther pants and a bare skin louing clouth,with Shouko on his lap wearing a provakitive dress with with chakle with broken chains on her wrests and ankles, "As you cross swords with the evil warlord" says Ed

 **"I'M GONNA GET YOU DORK!"** says the evil warlord in Ed's fantasy who look like Kevin for some reason,

"CLING! CLING!" Ed makes sound effacts as swing his arms like he's holding sword, as all his friends stare at him gaving dead pan looks, all excapt Mizuki

"Oh Hill-san your so funny" giggles Mizuki, as she addmires Ed's child like playfullness,

"Ok Ed settle dowen, you been reading to many comic books again" says Double D, as he calm Ed down,

"Gravey" says Ed,

"OK! IS NOT A BIG DEAL! I JUST PUSH HER OUT THE WAY OF A SPEEDING CAR! THATS ALL!"yells Eddy while blushing,

"Speaking of which I need to tell the girls about-OPPS" says Akihisa untill he realese he spoke to much,

"Tell us Aki,what do need to tell us?" says Minami with a dark aura around her,

"Yes Aki tell us" says Mizuki who also had a dark aura around her,

"Wait you have a girlfriend, don't you? tell us who she is Aki" Minami demanded,

"Yes tell us who is she?" Mizuki also demanded, as both girls approach Akihisa, all of a sudden a voice calls out,

"WAIT! DON'T HURT HIM! PLEASE!" yells the voice, as everybody notice it was Yuuko, as she gets in between Akihisa and the two girls,

"Stop, I'm his Girlfirend, just please don't hurt him" Says,

"Butterd Toast" says Ed as everyone els gasp,

"YOU-YOU, AND-AND MY SIS-SIS-?" grumbles Hideyoshi, as he passies out,

"Oh deare, it seems the shock of Aki dating his sister was to much for poor Hideyoshi" says Double D

"CPR!" Ed annoces, as Ed hulfs and blows into Hideyosh's mouth as Hideyoshi inflates like ballon,as Hideyoshi fluts in the air he desinflates he lands were he was as he comes too,

"YOUR DATING MY SISTER!"yells Hideyoshi as he sits up still in shock,

"(sob) Good bye Aki" Says Mizuki as she runs off crying,

"HIMEJI WAIT!" Akihisa calls to her,

"Let her go Aki she needs time" says Yuuko,

"Wheres Ed going?"says Akihisa as he notice Ed running after Mizuki,

"AKI YOU JERK!" yells Minami as she allso runs of crying,

"Minami,im sorry" says Akihisa while feeling guilty,

"Don't worry Aki, i'll talk to her" says Double D,

"Thank you Double D" says Akihisa,

 _MeanWhile with Ed and Mizuki_

As Mizuki sits thier crying, she hears foot steps she looks up and notices it's Ed

"Hill-san?" says Mizuki,

"Umm, Double D always said thiers outher fish in sea, something like that" says Ed,

"OH! HILL-SAN!"says Mizuki as she jumps on Ed and hugs while still crying,

"There there Himeji-san" says Ed as he hugs Mizuki back,

 _Meanwhile with Double D and Minami_

As Minami sit thier cring she heres a voice she reconizies as Double D's

"Umm Shimada-san? are you alright?" Double D asks,

"Oh Vincent-san, you know when i first came Japan he was my first friend" says Minami between sobs,

"Oh i see, Love hurts Shimada-san but like they say thier other-"says Double D until he was interupted by a girl's voice

"OH HONEY!"calls out a orange-haired girl as she rushes too Minami,

"MIHARU!?"says Minami with dred as Miharu grabs her hand,

"what did that Idoit do to you my Honey" says Miharu as she hold Minami's hand,"And whos this sock head pig?" says Miharu as she gives Double D an angry look,

"Ummm plesed too meet you i'm Eddward Vincent i'm a forgin exchange student from the U.S.A" says Double D,

"Im Miharu Shimizu, Im the class D ambassador, and you better stay away from my honey you American pig" Miharu introdices herself while also warning Double D

"Umm, Vincent-san was just gona help me with my Japanise, thats all" says Minami,while giving Miharu a nervice smile,

"Why yes" says Double D also giving a nervice smile,

"Ok fine but remember i warn you, you sock head pig" says Miharu looking at Double D with heat,

 _ **LATER THAT AFTERNOON**_

"Well guys i wode like to stay and hangout but i gota get my cammura fixed, bye guys" says Kouta as he leaves,

"BYE KOUTA"says all the guys,

"Well i gotta get going too, I got get to Drama club,and Akihisa make sure you take care of my sister"says Hideyoshi,

"Sure thing Hideyoshi" says Akihisa,

"Well bye guys" says Hideyoshi

"Bye Hideyoshi" says the five reminding boys, as Akihisa and Yuuji turn to the Ed-boys,

"Eddy thank you" says Yuuji,

"For what?" says Eddy,

"Thanks too you I know Shouko is going to be ok" says Yuuji,

"Yes and I wode say about Minami and Himeji thanks to Ed and Double D" says Akihisa,

"Awww, it was noting" says Eddy,

"Yes, were happy to help awere friends" says Double D, as Yuuko and Hiromi stand in door way,

"Umm Aki, is time for us to go" says Yuuko says with a smile,

"Yuuji the same gos for us too" says Hiromi with a smile,

"Well is time for us to go" says Yuuji,

"Be seeing you guys" says Akihisa,

"Bye guys" says all tree Eds as see Akihisa and Yuuji walk out with Yuuko and Hiromi

"Well looks like we just freed Aki and Yuuji from their Kankers" says Eddy, "So,what wode you guys like to do for the rest of the afternoon" Eddy continues,

"Ummm Eddward you redy to go?" says Minami as she stands in door way,

"Sorry guys, but i gotta go and study with Minami" says Double D, as he leaves with Minami holding hand which suprisies Eddy

"Well Ed i guess is just you and me" says Eddy,

"Ed i'm here" says Mizuki

"Going to the movies with Mizuki" says Ed, as he approaches Mizuki and pick her up Bridal style,

"Oh Ed" giggles Mizuki as she her arms around Ed's neck,

"Bye Eddy" says as he runs of carrying Mizuki,

"Great now I'm by myself and got noting,hmmm maybe i'll check what Dan is up too" says Eddy as he takes out his phone, as calls Dan

"Hello Dan?" says Eddy

 **"NOT NOW EDDY! I'M BUSY!"** Yells Dan from the phone, all of a sudden Eddy hears a crash, **"AHHHH! DAMN IT!"** yells Dan, then Eddy the sound of A fly swatter hitting human flash, **"OW! YOZORA YOU BITCH! SHOUT UP YOUR A BITCH TOO SENA! AND SO IS YOUR DRUNK DAD!"** yells Dan,

 **"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"** Eddy hears a girl yelling at Dan,

 **"SHOUT IT MEAT!"** Eddy anther girl yell

 **"OOOOOH!, all the sexual tension, Rika is loving this"** Eddy hears anther girl who was speaking in the third person and who for some reason sounded like Mizuki,

"Well looks like Dan is busy" says Eddy as he hangs up and puts his phone away, till all of a sudden he hears Eddy hears some body creep up behind him and plant a kiss on his cheek,

"Hello Eddy" says Shouko,

"Oh hi Shouko, by the way thanks for the grub it was really delicious," says Eddy while blusiing and rubbing his cheek after Shouko just kissed him,

"Oh thank you Eddy, i made that myself, you know you can eat my cooking for the rest of you life, and also I will give you desert Eddy" says Shouko as she blushies,

"what do you mean?"Says Eddy now red as a tomato,

"When if you and I get-" Says Shouko,

 **OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KANKER!" Yells Eddy who's screams can be hard outside the School, as Eddy out of the school like a cat out of hell with Shouko chasing after him with a taser in her hand, as they, as they past all thier friend who were all ech walking with their own love intresesties,as they look at them stond,

"Well i warned him" says Yuuji,

As they past St,Chronica Academy, they past Dan who had a fly swater print on his cheek and a grip seven other people who were all looking at Eddy and Shouko with blank expessions, which included two little girls

one who was wearing nun uniform,

anther one in a lolita fashion with blond hair on blue eye and the other eye with a red contact lens,

and five other St **.** Chronica students that included a girl holding a flyswatter with Black hair and purple eyes,

a girl with blond hair blue eyes wearing a butterfly hair pin and had breasts the same size as Mizuki's,

a girl with hair tied in a ponytail wearing glasses and a lab coat,

a girl in a maid uniform

and a young man with brown hair in the bottom and blond on top which he also look like thug,

"HEY EDDY! THANKS FOR NOTING!" yells Dan,

"SHUT UP DAN!"Eddy yells back as he continues running from Shouko, with Shouko still hot on his trail,

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED._**

* * *

 ** _So True Believers there you have it,_**

 ** _how you the cameo from the Dan from Dan VS and the cast of Haganai aka I Don't Have Many Friends aka Boku Wa tomadachi Ga Sakunai,_**

 ** _also big thanks to those who read favorite and review and followed, and support me,_**

 ** _also check out my Dan Vs/Hagani crossover Dan Vs Yozora which takes please in the same universe as this fic,_**

 ** _well True Believers see you later._**


	4. Bath time, Dreams & St,Chronica Academy

**Hello True Believers Welcome Back to Baka & Ed Edd n Eddy,**

 **Sorry I havent updated this in a while but lately i been focus on my Darker super hero stories lately chack them out**

 **Like my Baka and Test/X-Men crossover X-Men: Akihisa's Journey, my Haganai/X-Men crossover X-Men: Yozora's Journey,**

 **And My Baka and Test/Death** **Note/Green Lantern triple crossover The Baka The Yandere Kira & The Emotional Spectrum,**

 **Also checkout the spin off/sister story for this witch is my Dan VS/Haganai crossover Dan VS Yozora,**

 **Please check all those out and review them,**

 **Now on to the Story,**

* * *

"NO BATH! NO BATH! NO BATH!" yells Ed as he runs,

"ED WAIT! IS JUST A BATH!" Mizuki calls out who was hot on Ed's trail with A bar of soap in her and a brush on the outher hand,

"NO BIRTH!" Ed continues to yell as he continues to run from Mizuki,

"Ed?"says Dan as Ed passies him by,

"NO BIRTH! Oh hey Dan, NO BATH! NO BATH!" says Ed as he passes Dan by,

"ED WAIT!" says Mizuki as she passes Dan by,

* * *

 ** _MINEWHILE IN THE ED'S APARTMENT_**

"LET ME SEE IT!" yells Minami as she polls on Double D's hat,

"MINAMI PLEASE!" yells Double D as clings to his hat,"PLEASE MINAMI YOU HAVE TO CONTROL YOURSELF" say DOUBLE D who was between Minami's thighs,

"I WILL I JUST NEED TO SEE WHAT IS UNDER YOUR HAT FIRST!" yells Minami as she continues to poll on Double D's hat "LET SEE IT EDDWARD!" yells Minami as she puts more presher on Double D with her thighs,

"MINAMI!" yells Double D as Minami squesues while he holds on to his hat as Minami polls on it, all sudden Eddy barges in and lens on the door holding his chest with a nervius on his face,

Minami losins her grip on Double D as she and Double D look on, as putts lucks on the door and start beracading it with the,

"Eddy? whats the meining of this?" asks Double D,

"Shes after me" says a terified Eddy,

"Who's is after you?" asks Double D,

"Sho-Sho-Shouko" says Eddy till all of a sudden,

 **CRASH!**

"NO BATH! NO BATH!" says Ed as he runs over Eddy

"ED WAIT!" says Mizuki as she runs after Ed,

"Oh dire, Himeji is trying to give Ed a birth," says Double D as Mizuki runs after Ed in a cycle,

* * *

 _EDDY DREAM STARTS_

In a huge bailding in peach creek, Eddy sat in thier in his office who was wereing a expensive suit and a top hat with demends around it with him lening back with his legs up, sorunded by lots of sacks of money,

"ahhh, This is the life" says Eddy as he lights his segar, "All the tho in the world" says Eddy who was enjoy his life as the richest man in the world,

"Your cafe sure" says Minami as she brings Eddy his cafe,

"Mmmm remind me to give a rase later Minami" says Eddy,

"Sere thing sere" says Minami as she leaves with a smile on her face,

 **"Your ride is here Sere"** says Mizuki from the intercome,

"Be right down" says Eddy, as he walk out with a grin in his face, "Keep up the good work guys" says Eddy as he pasies the windows,

"Shure thing Mr,Eddy" says Akihisa as he wipes down the windowshine, next to him Ed slams his face in to the windowshine leaving his face print on the windowshine,

As Eddy exits the elevator in first floor,

"Have a nice day sere" says Yuuko who was siting in the front office,

"Take care Yuuko" says Eddy as he exits the building,Eddy then looks at the door man,

"You take care Yuuji" says Eddy,

"You too sure" says Yuuji,

"EDDY! EDDY! EDDY!" chant everybody from the Cul-De-Sec and Fumizuki Acadamy chant his name,untill Kevin shows up in rags,

"IM GONNA GET YA DORK!" yells Kevin, as Hidiyoshi and Kouta restrin him,

"Take him away boys" says Eddy, as Kouta and Hideyoshi take him away

"Good evening to you sure" says Double D who happens to be the lemmo driver as he opens the for eddy,"Where too?" Asks Double D,

"Home" Eddy reply,

later as Eddy enters his mansion,

"This is the life" says Eddy, as he steps foot in the mansion till all of a sudden,

"DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!" four little kid call out two boys who look like Eddy and two girls who look fumilar who both had purple hair as they all jump on Eddy and hug him,

"Huh?" says Eddy in shack,

"MOMMY, DADDY IS HOME!" says one of the little kids as Shouko enters the wearing a pink apron,

"Oh Eddy your home" says Shouko, "Now come give your wife a big kiss" says Shouko as she lains forward to give Eddy a kiss,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screams Eddy,

 _END OF EDDY'S DREAM_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screams Eddy as he wakes up,"Wow what a nightmere" says Eddy with relife, all sudden Eddy's cellphone rings,

"Hello" Eddy answers the phone,

 **"I AM THE GREAT CRONHOLIO MY BUN HOLE GOES AHHTATATTATATATATATATTA!"** says the vioce on the other line, the vioce sounded familer to Eddy,

"Beavis?" says Eddy, till they hang up on him, what suprise Eddy was the call wasent long destant,

"Butt-Head must be with him" mutturds Eddy, "What are Beavis and Butt-Head doing here in Japan?" Eddy continues,

"Ahhh, who cares" says Eddy

* * *

As the Eds walk to School alongside Akihisa and Yuuji,

"Oh Eddy isent it great that all tree of us have bitten by the love bug" says Double D,

"What the hell are you talking about Sock Head?" Eddy demands,

"Well Eddy im talking about that dream you had about Kirishima-san" says Double D,

"THAT WAS A NIGHTMERE!" says Eddy,

"Good luck Eddy" mutterd Yuuji,

"WHAT YOU SAY YUUJI!?" yells Eddy,

"Noting" says Yuuji,

"DAMN IT! I FORGOT MY LUNCHBOX AGAIN!" yells Akihisa in Frustracion,

"Akihisa you need to be more resposible with these things" says Double D,

"Oh well at least Yuuko always sheres hers" says Akihisa,

"HAHAHA! you'll make A good Red Lantern Aki" says Ed as he point at Akihisa,

"Ed stay on reality" says Double D,

"WOW being a Red Lantern would be cool" says Akihisa, "It would also be cool to have the powers to teliport like Night Crawler" Akihisa contenues,

"Don't inceredge him Akihisa" says Double D,

"Oh come on Double D lighten up, some the american manga Ed bright with him is cool" says Yuuji,

"YUUJI! HOW COULD YOU!" says Double D,

"Oh come on Double D, I been enjoyin reading Spider-Man and Suicide Squad, and Deredevil and Secret Six are pretty awsome too, and so is Young Blood" says Yuuji, as the five friends talk about comic books as they come to the gates of Fumizuki Acadamy thier then approch by Shouko,

"Good morning Shouko" says Yuuji,

"Good morning Yuuji,Yoshii-san,Hill-san,Vincent-san,Eddy?" Shouko reply as she sees her new target of her effections hideing behaind his friends,

"GOOD MORNING!" says Ed, Double D, Akihisa and Eddy who was hiding behind them,

"You'll make a good Star Sapphire" says Ed as he points at Shouko,

"Star Sapphire?" asks Shouko,

"Don't mind him Krishima-san, seems our friend Ed been reading tomany comic books" says Double D,

"Gravey" says Ed,

"I see" says Shouko,

"By the way Kirishima-san, last night Eddy had a wonderful dream about you him being married and having children" says Double D,

"Really?" say Shouko as she blushes, "Oh Eddy" says Shouko as she picks up Eddy and hugs him like a teddy bear as his body squeaks like a squeaker toy as she squeezed him, "What were there names Eddy?" Asks Shouko, as shes about to kiss Eddy,

"AHHHHHHHH!" screams Eddy as he slips away from Shouko's grip before she can kiss him, and runs off as Shouko polls a taser goes after him,

"(sign) Poor Eddy well better him then me" says Yuuji,

* * *

 ** _LATER THAT DAY_**

"Hee hee, Kouta my man these pictures are going to make us some serrius doe" says Eddy,

"Yap"says Kouta, as Double D and Minami run by holding hands,

"RUN EDDWARD RUN!" yells Minami pulling Double D's hand, "IT SEEMS YOU ALSO HAVE YOUR OWN KANKER MINAMI!" yells Double D,

"COME BACK WITH MY HONEY YOU SOCK HEAD FREAK!" yells Miharu wale she runs after Double D and Minami,

"Jess" says Eddy till all of a sudden Ed runs by,

"DEORDORANT BAD FOR ED!" yells Ed,

"ED WAIT!" yells Mizuki as she goes after Ed with a bar of Deordorant on her hand,

"Wonder if Himeji well ever get Ed claned up" says Kouta,

"I dolt it" says Eddy, till all of a sudden Akihisa runs by the FFF runs by chasing him,

"Come back and face your punishment Yoshii" says one of the FFF members,

"YOU ASSHOLES BETTER LEAVE MY AKIHISA ALONE" yells Yuuko as she runs after the FFF,

"Why do they chase Akihisa? they know Hideyoshi's sister will beat the snoot of them" says Eddy, "Well Kouta lets get back to business" says Eddy, all of a sudden,

 **BOOOM!**

"That came from St,Chronica Academy" says Kouta as a big explution comes from St,Chronica Acadamy,

"(sign)Dan" says Eddy knowing that his cousin had something to do with it, "Well Kouta lets get selling these pictures" says Eddy,

"Well well Kouta taking picture again?" says a green haired-girl, "Oh are't you Shouko's new boyfriend?" says the green haired-girl,

"Im NOT HER BOYFRIEND! AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" says an angry Eddy,

"I'm Aiko Kodo, wow Shouko is right you are very cute when your angry" says Aiko, as Eddy blushes a bit, "And Kouta today I forgot to wear a bra again" Aiko teases Kouta, as Kouta pass's out in a poll of his own blood coming from his nose,

"Stupid Kouta cant control himself"mumbles Eddy as he pick up the pictures he was about too sell, "Why hello" says Eddy as he starts looking at pictures of in their underwear, "Jess I knew Japanese chicks were hot but i had no idea they were this hot" says Eddy, "Well come to think of it Shouko is pretty hot too, and shes rich" says Eddy with his eyes turning into dolor signs till all of a sudden,

 **POKE!**

"YAOOOO! MY EYES!" yells Eddy,

"Eddy your not supuse to be looking at that" says Shouko,

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU POKE ME IN THE EYES" yells Eddy, as his eyes pop back out,

"OH Eddy you said I was hot, for that you deserve a reword" says Shouko with a small smile and a blush on her face, as Eddy gets relly flusterd,

"Um um um" Eddy stutter a bit as he blushes more,

"But first Eddy you need to be punish" says Shouko as she approaches Eddy,

"help" squeaks Eddy as Shouko walks towards him, as Eddy backs away,

* * *

 _ **LATER THAT DAY**_

"HAHAHAHA! Light Yagame would make A good Yellow Lantern" says Ed as he reads Death Note

"Oh Ed"says Double D as he faceplams himself,

"So Eddy how did get away from Shouko?" asks Yuuji,

"Ahh, just experience with the Kankers" says Eddy,

"Hmmm okay but I always had trouble getting away from her" says Yuuji, "Just to warn you she never gives up" Yuuji warns Eddy,

"So what, besides neither did the Kankers" says Eddy, "Besides she not as nasty as they were" says Eddy,

"Oh,sounds to me you might like Kirishima-san" says Akihisa, "Huh Eddy?" grins Akihisa,

"HELL NO!" says Eddy, "By the way Aki how did you get away from FFF?" asks Eddy,

"Oh well they got distracted" Akihisa informs him, "Apprently two delinquents from St,Chronica Academy came into our school and been running a mock" Akihisa informs them,

"Yes I hard about aprrently one seems to be half Japanese and has pudding colored-hair and the other one is an American with a messy look" says Hideyoshi,

"An American?" asks Double D,

"Yes apprently once the FFF saw the pudding colored-hired one they all cowerd in fear and the American apprently he's looking for Eddy" say Hideyoshi,

"Eddy you don' think it's-?" says a nervous Double D,

"Nah it couldn't be" says Eddy till all of a sudden,

"EDDY!" Dan calls out as he kicks the door in as he enters the room,

"Was kicking the door really necessary?"says A pudding colored-haired guy as he enters the room,

"YOU?!" says Yuuji in shock,

"YOUR IN MY WAY AGAIN BART SIMPSON!" says Dan,

"WHAT YOU WAN'T DAN!?" Eddy demands,

"I need you to help me get back at that bitch" Dan demands, "Because Blondy over here wouldn't help me" Dan continues,

"Dan please" signs the pudding-haired guy,

"And why would I help you?" says Eddy,

"Because Eddy she violated our PRINCIPLES!" says Dan,

"Yeah yeah principles now get out of my school" says Eddy as he pushes Dan and the pudding color-haired guy out of the room,

"EDDY!" yells Dan, as Eddy has Dan and the pudding-haired guy out the door,till all of a sudden Eddy sees Shouko heading his way,

"On second thought take me to your school" says Eddy as he grabs Dan and the pudding colored-haired guy by the colors of their shirts and runs off, Akihisa looks by and sees the FFF approaching,

"GUYS WAIT FOR ME!" yells Akihisa as he runs after Eddy and the two St,Chronica students,

* * *

 _ **ST,CHRONICA ACADEMY**_

"Hee hee, this will get her" says Eddy as he helps his cousin set a trap,

"Guys somebody is gonna hurt" says the pudding colored haired-guy,

"Oh lighten up Kodaka you begging to sound like Double D" says Eddy,

"I think he sounds more like Chris" Dan adds to it, as Eddy, Dan and Kodaka enter the room,

"Oh welcome Dan and Kodaka" says a girl with glassies and lab couat,

"Why does this girl sound like Himeji?" muttard Eddy to himself as he notice the girl's vioce sounded like Mizuki's,

"And who's this little guy?" asks the girl, "IS HE HERE TO HAVE A TREESOME WITH DAN AND KODAKA?!" says the girl,

"What?" says Eddy in shook,

"What? no way Rika" says Kodaka,

"This is my cousin Eddy why woul-"says Dan untill Rika interups him,

"OHHH INCEIEST! EVEN BETTER RIKA IS LOVING THIS!" says Rika,

"HELL NOOOOOOOO!" yell both Eddy and Dan,

"HEY KEEP IT DOWEN IM TRYING TO PLAY MY GAME HERE!" yells a blond girl who was wereing a blue butterfly hairpin who was paying PS3,

"This Is Dan's cousin Eddy" Kodaka informs her,

"Oh I see well this is your lucky day" says the blond girl,

"Relly?" says Eddy sarcastically,

"Yes your in the presence of a perfect and beautiful goddess like me Se-" the blond was about to introduce herself till all of a sudden,

"HELP EDDDY!" yells Akihisa who's falling into Eddy and Dan's trap and crashes into the room and bumps into the blond girl both of them landing on the floor with Akihisa's face planted between the blond's breasts, as Akihisa lift up his head the top of the blond's shirt un button exposing her cleavage with Akihisa's nose exploding spilling blood all over the girl's chest with Akihisa collapsed on on her chest, as a black haired-girl enters the room with Dan grinding his teeth as he looks at her,

"Wow Meat who knew those big knockers of yours can kill" says the black haired-girl,

"AHHHHHHHH!" screams the blond girl,

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED.**_

* * *

 **OMAKE 1**

"HAHAHA! why is Mizuki making me where this swim trunks" says Ed, but he doesn't think to much of it, Ed then puts a ligid in his mouth that told him to put in his mouth, all of a sudden Ed gets a minty taste and stinging sincsasion in his mouth, Ed then spits out the liqid and looks the bottle,

"AHHHHHHHHH! MOUTH WASH!" yells Ed as tries to run but slips on a bar of soap then fall in the tub full of water, as Ed imerges out the water he fills somebody scrub him with a brush, Ed panics till he sees Mizuki in a red bikini and a yellow modesty skirt, Ed then start to blush,

"See Ed taking a bath ant so bad" says Mizuki with her gentle voice, she as then put shampoo on Ed's head and scrub it with her hand,

"Mizuki" muttered Ed as he fills Mizuki gentle fingers run through his short hair, then saw Mizuki take off her modesty skirt revealing her red bikini bottom,as she gets in the tub with Ed, Mizuki then puts her arms around him, Ed looks at her with his jaw wide open as her grip on him get tighter and he large breast cover only in a red bikini to press against his bare chest as her wavy pink hair brush's against his shoulder as she raps her legs around him with the bottom half of her body only cover in a red bikini bottom rubs against his lower half that was only cover in blue swim trunks, as his eyes meet her beautiful blue eyes Ed breaths a bit as Mizuki smells Ed's breath that was now minty fresh thanks to the mouth wash,

Mizuki then takes Ed's hand and pleases it on top of the back of her bikini bottom that was showing a little bit of cheek, as Ed then squeezes her but with her now blushing more,

"Now that your birth doesn't smell anymore i can now do this" says Mizuki as she then kisses Ed.

 ** _( sorry True Believers this story is only rated T so this is as far as i can go)_**

 **END OF OMAKE 1**

* * *

 **OMAKE 2**

 **The Eds's appartment**

As Double D enters the room with Minami all of a sudden the door is slamed on his hat revealing his long black hair as Minami look with a blush on her face,

"My hat" gasp Double D out emberstment, "Im sorry you had to see that Minami" says Double D as he was about to put his hat back on till sudden Minami grabs Double D's hand,

"Um Eddward" says Minami with a blush on her face, "Please don't put your hat on yet, please I like it" says Minami with a blush on and a small smile on her face, Minami then lets her hair and flip her hair back making Double D blush,

As Double D and Minami then kiss his hat and her yellow ribbon both land next to their feet, as Double D and Minami share a passionate kiss.

 _ **(sorry True Believers again this story is only rated T this is as far i can go)**_

 **END OF OMAKE 2**

* * *

 **OMAKE 3**

 **Tokyo Airport**

As a cab driver puts some luggage into the trunk, the driver gets back to the driver sit,

"Where too?" asks the driver,

"Fumizuki Academy" says the passenger, the passenger then polls out a picture of the Eds, as he looks at Eddy in the picture,

"I'm going to get you Dork" says the passenger revealing to be Kevin.

 **END OF OMAKE 3**

* * *

 **There you go True Believers,**

 **Hope you enjoy,**

 **Also chackout Dan VS Yozora wich events in this chapter also happen in chapter 3 of Dan VS Yozora like a special treat for a friend of mine, don't worry Aki x Yuuko shipers Akihisa will still be with Yuuko for now**

 **Also what you all think of the Beavis & ButtHead cameo,**

 **Now True Believers see you later.**


	5. Siblings and Monster Movies

**_Hello True_ _Believers welcome back Baka & Ed, Edd n Eddy,_**

 ** _I Know it's been a while,_**

 ** _Also check this fic's sister fic my Dan VS/Haganai crossover Dan VS Yozora,_**

 ** _And check tie in to both these fics my Haganai/D-Frag one shot Yozora & Chitose's Big Plan,_**

 ** _Now on to the story,_**

* * *

As Eddy wakes up he sees a man that looked like him who was in his 20s,

"Mourning Pipsqueak" says Eddy's brother,

"Terry,,,ahhh" said Eddy as all of a sudden Terry put Eddy on a Boston Crab, "UNCLE! UNCLE!" screams Eddy,

"Can't hear you" says Terry,

"EDDY!" Dan calls out as he barged into Eddy's room,

"Well well it isn't the other Pipsqueak" says Terry, "Hey Dan lets play uncle" says Terry as he puts Dan in a head luck as he puts Eddy in one too,

"UNCLE!" screams Eddy,

"DAMN YOU TERRY!" yells Dan, as Double D looks by in the Door way,

"Eddward? whats going on" asked Minami,

"Jusy Eddy playing uncle with his brother and his cousin" says Double D as he and Minami walk out the apartment,

"Butter toast" says Ed as he comes out of his room with a piece of toast in his mouth and wearing his tie on his head,

"Hehe, silly Ed your so cute, but it's a tie not a headband" says Mizuki, "Come Ed let me help you" says Mizuki as she takes Ed to his room to fix his tie, as Terry keeps his little brother and little cousin in head lucks,

* * *

 **LATER** **THAT AFTERNOON**

"Stupid Terry" muttered Eddy, "Why do we have to have siblings?" says Eddy,

"EDDY?" says Double D,

"Calm down Sack Head" says Eddy, "Jess you don't even have sibling, just look at Ed his sister use to beat him up all the time" says Eddy,

"I would like to meet Sarah-chan one day" says Mizuki,

"MIZUKI!" yells Ed with delight as he then picked up Mizuki and left with her,

"They seem happy" says Double D, "Anyways siblings aren't that bad hack i wish i had a brother or sister" said Double D,

"Speak for your self if my sister found what happen at St **.** Charonica's she'll take away points from me" says Akihisa,

"You mean what happen with that Sena chick?" asked Eddy, "Don't swat it Aki, anyways Yozora said we're honorary members, besides that Sena-Chick is hot and Rich" said Eddy,

"So is Shouko" Yuuji whispered into Eddy's ear with a smirk,

"Yeah whatever Yuuji" said Eddy,

"Perhaps your right Eddy" says Akihisa, "And she is cute after all" said Akihisa,

"Atta boy" said Eddy, just then a little girl in pig tails who's hair was the same color as Minami's comes in the room,

"BAKA-Oni-Chan! Shock Head-Oni-Chan!" the little girl calls out as she runs up to Akihisa and Double D and hugs them both,

"Hazuki i'm glad to see you" says Akihisa as he pets Hazuki's head,

"Oh Yeah i forgot i'm on a outing with Minami and Hazuki" says Double D, just then Minami comes in the room,

"Eddward, Hazuki come on lets go" says Minami,

"Well Hazuki lets get going" says Double D as he walks out with Minami and Hazuki,

"BYE DOUBLE D!" says everybody,

"Anyways Akihisa, my sister knows about what happen in St **.** Charonica's and she's not happy, so watch yourself and see you around" says Hideyoshi as he walks away,

"What does Hideyoshi mean by that?" muttered Akihisa, just then Yuuko enters the room,

"MY BROTHERS MEANS I KNOW WHAT HAPPEN WITH YOU AND SOME FLOSSIE FROM ST **.** CHRONICA!" yelled Yuuko, "I'LL NEVER SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!" cried Yuuko as she runs out,

"YUUKO WAIT!" called out Akihisa as he runs after Yuuko,

"Jess talk about trouble huh Yuuji" says Eddy,

"Yap, oh by the way Eddy, Shouko got into fight with two girls at St **.** Chronica's while looking for you and she's pretty pissed so be clear if you see her" Yuuji warns Eddy _**(NOTE: if you want to know what happen to Shouko at St Chronica's check out Yozora & Chitose's Big Plan)**_

"What? really?" says Eddy with dread,

"Yeah supposedly one was from Fujo Academy" says Yuuji, "All i can say these most be some girls, because i don't know anybody who could do that to Shouko" says Yuuji,

"Jees" says Eddy,

"Well Eddy, see you later" says Yuuji as he leaves,

"Wow i hope not to run into Shouko today" muttered Eddy, till

"Eddy?" says a familiar monotone voice, as Eddy looks up he sees Shouko with a dark aura,

"Oh Shouko? your looking well today" says a nervous Eddy,

"Where were you?" asked Shouko as she takes out her teaser,

"I-i-was, BYE!" says Eddy as he takes off running as Shouko goes after him,

* * *

 **LATER THAT EVENING AT YOSHII RESIDENTS**

"It was nice of Akihisa to invite us to see the 8 hour monster marathon" says Double D,

"Gravy" says Ed,

"So how did you escape Shouko?" asked Yuuji,

"Well" as Eddy was about to tell his story,

"Hey Eddy you got a visitor, he says he's your brother" says Akihisa as he walks in with Terry,

"WA! **...** UNCLE! UNCLE!" screams Eddy as Terry puts him in a Boston Crab,

"I can't hear you" says Terry just then a busty young woman in her 20s with short black hair enters the living room,

"Aki do your friends need more snacks?" asked the young woman, as Terry then release Eddy's from the Boston Crab ran up the woman,

"While hello, i'm Terrance, Terrance Sampson, and who is this beautiful delicate flower?" Terry flirts with the woman,

"He he, i'm Akira Yoshii, please to meet you Sampson-san" says Akira,

"Please miss Akira call me Terry" says Terry,

"He he, you Americans are so not formal" says Akira, "I should know i wont to Harvard" said Akira,

"Oh a Harvard girl huh" says Terry,

"So Mister Terry, what brings you here?" asked Akira,

"Just looking out for my little bro" says Terry,

"YEAH RIGHT! YOU JUST WANT TO GET INTO AKI'S SISTER'S PANTS!" yelled Eddy, as Terry trows an object hitting Eddy in the face,

"He he, i look after my little brother too he knows not to do that will hurt his poor sister" says Akira as Akihis looks embrace, "Why don't you make yourself at home" says Akira has she heads back to the kitchen,

"See little bro, that's how you work with the ladies" says Terry, just then

"EDDY!" yelled Dan as he barges in,

"What are you doing here?" asked Eddy,

"I need you to help me get even with Yozora and her STUPID COUSIN!" says Dan till all of a sudden Dan is by a flyswatter that was thrown at him, as Yozora enters the apartment,

"So this is what your up too" says Yozora,

"What the hell are you doing here?" says Dan

"I was making sure you were't planing something" says Yozora,

"What's going on here Yozora?" asked Sena as she enters the apartment as she sees Akihisa "AH YOU! What are you doing here?" says Sena,

"Me? this is my apartment" says Akihisa, "What are you doing here?" asked Akihisa,

"I was" Sena could't answer,

"You were stalking your new boyfriend huh meat?" says Yozora,

"HE/SHE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND!" yell both Akihisa and Sena as they both blush, "And i already got a girlfriend" says Akihisa,

"Oh does she know your cheating on her with the Meat sack?" asked Yozora,

"Yes, I MEAN NO! i mean" says Akihisa as Yozora interrogates him, as Rika enters the apartment,

"OH IS EVERYBODY HERE TO SEE AKIHISA AND SENA GET IT ON!" says Rika,

"NO!" yelled both Akihisa and Sena,

"You sound just like Mizuki" says Ed, just then,

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" scream both Mizuki and Minami as they enter the apartment,

"Mizuki?" says Ed,

"Minami what's wrong?" asked Double D,

"there's a scary guy outside" says Minami,

"Yeah and he has gross dirty dish water colored hair" says Mizuki,

"Yozora, Sena, Rika, Dan it's bad manners to brake into someone's house" says Kodaka as he enters the apartment,

"Hey Kodaka" says Akihisa and Eddy,

"Hey guys" hey Kodaka, all of a sudden,

"Eddy" says Shouko as she enters the room,

"Shouko?" said Eddy nervously, as Shouko then sees Yozora,

"You?" said Shouko as her eyes and Yozora's shot electricity at each other from their eyes _**(NOTE: they will have a more intense rivalry and a deeper hatred for each other in the X-Men/Marvel fics)**_

"Looking for a re-match?" says Yozora,

"What are you doing here?" asked Shouko,

"Akihisa and Eddy are honorary members of my club" says Yozora,

"Then if Eddy is a member then i'm a member" says Shouko,

"Um no" says Yozora

"And why not?" asked Shouko who despite the monotone voice and emotionless demeanor everybody could tell she was getting angry especially Yuuji and Eddy,

"Because one rich spoiled princess popular girl ice queen brat in my club is enough" says Yozora,

"HEY! WHAT THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!?" Sena demands as Yozora hits her with a flyswatter, As Shouko gets her teaser out as Yozora gets her flyswatter,

As Shouko and Yozora stare each other down, till the first monster movie starts,

"ATTACK OF THE ONE EYED BEAST!" yelled Ed, as he grabs Shouko and Yozora, then, grabs Akihisa and Sena, then Double D, and Eddy, then Terry, then Yuuji and Dan, then Mizuki and Minami, then Kodaka and Rika, as Akira comes out of the kitchen Ed grabs her too, "SIT DOWN!" yells Ed as puts them all on the sofa fitting all 12 of them together, first was Shouko who next too Eddy,

"Oh Eddy we're watching a movie together, is't this romantic?" says Shouko as she hugs Eddy as he looks nervous, next was Terry who was next to Akira,

"While my little bro gets it on with that purple haired girl, what do you say we do the same" says Terry as he puts his arm around Akira as she blushes next was Akihisa who was next to Sena,

As Sena give Akihisa a venomous look as Akihisa waves at her with nervous grin as he blushes a bit,

"Hmmm" Sena hums as she looks away with a bit of a blush, then was Mizuki,

"Ed this is scary" cried Mizuki, next to her was Yozora

"Great another Meat and this one has bigger boob not only that she sounds like Rika" muttered an annoyed Yozora next to her was Rika,

"Oh that one eyed beast reminds Rika of a one eyed snake" says Rika,

"Talk about stereo" muttered Yozora as she was in between Mizuki and Rika who sounded alike, next to Rika was Minami who was hugging Double D real tight,

"I'm scared Eddward" cried Minami as she crush Double D next was Kodaka,

"How long is this?" asked Kodaka,

" **...** it's **...** an **...** 8 **...** hour **...** marathon" gasped Double D as Minami squeeze him,

"(Sign) Great" muttered Kodaka, next was Dan who was next to Yuuji,

"OW!" yells Dan as Yuuji pinch him, "Knock it off Bart Simpson" yells Dan,

"Quit!" yells Ed, till

"Nosy Neighbors you disturbed a son of a shepherd!" yells a familiar voice, as runs up to him,

"Shhhhh!" Ed shhhs him,

"Ed Boy?-AH!" says Rolf as Ed grabs and sits him down in sofa with his friends, "Ed-Boys?" says Rolf,

"Good **...** to **...** see **...** you **...** Rolf" gasped Double D as Minami squeezed him,

" **...** De **...** ja **...** vu **...** again **...** huh **...** Rolf?" gasped Eddy as Shouko squeezed him,

"Dejavu? i do not know this dejavu" says Rolf,

"QUIET!" yells Ed,

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"I gotta get there, i gotta get the new Guilty Gear Blazblue crossover game" says Akihisa as he runs to the game store, as he turns in corner he bumps into some as his lips land on the other person's lips, as Akihisa looks shock in the other person he notice blond hair and blue eyes that were as shock as he was, as they broke the accidental kiss Akihisa notice the other person was Sena as they then stood there shock for a few minutes looking at each other till,

"AKIHISA YOU BASTARD! WE'RE THOUGH!" cried Yukko as she then ran away,

"YUUKO WAIT!" called out Akihisa as he ran after Yuuko,

"HEY GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERT!" yelled Sena as she ran after Akihisa,

 **END OF OMAKE.**

* * *

 _ **There you have it True Believers chapter 5 of Baka & Ed, Edd n Eddy,**_

 _ **And looks we got the Eds Dan the cast of Baka and Test and the cast of Haganai all in the same room in this chapter**_

 _ **Also check out my Dan VS/Haganai crossover which takes place in the same universe as this fic Dan VS Yozora,**_

 _ **And Check out my Haganai/D-Frag crossover tie in to both fics Yozora & Chitose's big plan,**_

 _ **And what you all think of the little side story with Akihisa and Sena that's going on,**_

 _ **Well True Believers see you latter.**_


End file.
